


Elevator Goes Up, Elevator Come Down

by putonmyfavoriteshow



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonmyfavoriteshow/pseuds/putonmyfavoriteshow
Summary: Soy Luna Fic Week (Tumblr): Day 3 (2/10)Prompt: “Is this the second time we’ve both gotten stuck in the same elevator?”Days before the first Open of the year when Simón confesses to Luna he’s in love with Ámbar, the two not so amicable ex-somethings have a run-in at the Vidia offices causing them to address their unresolved feelings for one another.
Relationships: Simbar - Relationship, Simón Álvarez/Ámbar Smith
Kudos: 12





	Elevator Goes Up, Elevator Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this fic to my Tumblr, but thought I'd share here as well :) 
> 
> (also made some minor grammar fixes)

Simón knew Ámbar’s presence was getting harder and harder to ignore. Especially when she was always popping up everywhere he was. If it wasn’t stealing glances at the Jam & Roller, it was crossing paths when he went to visit Luna at the mansion. Even when he was just walking around the city, every blonde haired girl would catch his eye for a moment causing his heart to race. He just had to accept that he was going to continue to see her after she broke his heart with her lies and deception.

He had been really upset with Ámbar since Rodafest, but after confronting her that day, he kept debating with himself if his words had been too harsh. Especially when he thought about how Luna being the real Sol Benson had an effect on her too.

This is why he tried to offer somewhat of a truce at the surprise mansion party. And after hearing her side of things, he considered she wasn’t entirely in the wrong either. He had been kicking himself so much for falling for her tricks but after some time passed and anger dissipated, he wondered if it was possible that not everything they shared was a lie. Could it be that those glimpses he got to another side of her were real?

When she returned from Cancún still dressed like The Sliders, head to toe in black clothing with matching makeup to boot (heavy eyeliner couldn’t hide those beautiful blue eyes of hers though), he felt his suspicions were even more likely. She admitted to him once that she puts up a pretend strong image to cover up her loneliness and sadness. So this had to be a sign of some real hidden pain.

He initially never wanted anything to do with her after all the hurt she caused, but now he couldn’t help the part of his heart that truly believed he could open that side to her again. As a friend of course.

—

Ámbar was getting sick of Emilia’s constant questioning about Simón. No matter how many times she told her, she refused to believe that she didn’t still have feelings for him.

She might have in the past, but that was over now. Just like the old her. She was a new and improved Ámbar and no one was going to get in her way, not even the sweetest and most gorgeous guy she’s ever met. She would not be distracted by his big strong arms busting out under those ridiculous T-shirts and how good he looked running his hand through his soft fluffy brown hair. Or that smile he’d flash whenever he looked at her mesmerized and told her how beautiful she was. NO. He was NOT going to get to her.

But she could still have fun messing with him. As long as she was in control. Which she was. Totally.

—

Simón had been preparing for the Open with both The Roller Band and Luna that he almost forgot that he had wanted to try to talk to the owners at Vidia in person. He needed to see on his own how much Gary had influenced them, and if he could find any leeway out of the current predicament. He hated seeing his friends so sad and he wasn’t too pleased either. He knew Nico would be nervous about the idea about snooping behind his uncle’s back, and didn’t want to drag Luna along and get her hopes up, so for now it would be a solo mission.

He entered the office building and let the receptionist know he was there for the Vidia execs. The monotone lady said their office entry was appointment only and off limits otherwise. He was hoping he could kindly convince her into letting him at least go to the floor that Vidia was on. He even embarrassingly tried to use his status in The Roller Band but she was clearly not a fan, and he hadn’t quite mastered the rock star charm. Right before he was about to give up, a familiar vanilla scented perfume hit his nostrils, and the suspected blonde in black appeared by his side.

“Hello, I’m Ámbar Smith. Gary Lopez knows that I was stopping by the Vidia floor,” she said, purposely ignoring Simón’s presence.

“Oh yes Ms. Smith! Señor Lopez has you on his unrestricted list.” Suddenly this woman had another range of emotion.

Ámbar smirked and winked at Simón finally acknowledging him. He glared at her but then a crazy idea popped into his head.

“I’m with her!” he blurted out.

Ámbar’s eyes flashed open in surprise.

“Um, is this true, Miss Smith?”

Simón was prepared for her to rat him out but shockingly, she chose to play along.

“Yeah, he’s with me,” Ámbar reached for Simón’s hand and pulled him along towards the elevators with a smile on her face.

Once they were out of sight, he leaned close and said. “So I’m with you, huh?”

She immediately dropped his hand with a pout and clicked the elevator “UP” button.

“Well you were the one that lied to get what you want. Even someone like you resorts to manipulation,” she argued while crossing her arms.

“And you helped a friend in need. So I guess I’m not the only one full of surprises,” he poked her shoulder mockingly which earned an eye roll.

The elevator opened up letting out a few businessmen and the two stepped in alone and awkwardly reached to press the 16th floor button where Vidia resided at the same time.

After they fumbled, the button was pressed and they fell back into their usual banter, “So what are you here for? Let me guess: Trying to heroically convince Vidia to give you back your precious Roller team? You should be asking them to let you join The Red Sharks.”

“Just looking to find the truth about some things. What about you? You have unlimited access even when Gary isn’t here? What’s that about?”

“If you must know, I wanted to get a little bit more insight on the business so he’s hired me to do some intern work here for him.”

“Oh, that’s amazing Ámbar! So you think that’s something you’re interested in doing instead of studying in Paris?”

He seemed so genuinely interested that she faltered a bit meeting his eyes and attempting a response. Before she could answer, the elevator stalled abruptly and the lights flashed on and off. Instinctively, she grabbed onto his arm.

The lights came back on and she realized her tight grip and let go and moved a few paces away. Simón tried to hide his smile before accessing the situation.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, but is the elevator working now?”

“The lights came back, but I don’t think we’re moving. We must be stuck”

“You gotta be kidding me,” she groaned.

“I wish I was bonita, but that is not the case” He was trying not to be amused by her frustration.

Ámbar started to slam on the doors and yell for help.

Simón laughed. “Ámbar, maybe let’s try the emergency call button?”

“Ugh, I know that, but someone could hear us and we can get help faster.”

“Sorry, I forgot you’re always right,” Simon put his hands up in pretend surrender.

“I am right!” She whipped around to face him and scare away his teasing giggles.

However, Ámbar was a bit closer than anticipated, and once she fully turned, they were practically nose to nose. Both couldn’t even remember what they were arguing over as their eyes began flicking between each other’s and their lips. Like magnets, they began to move closer until the elevator suddenly started moving again causing Ámbar to fall in Simón's arms, and then immediately create distance from him.

Once they got to their 16th floor destination, they split up without a word to attend to their personal agendas. Ámbar went to Gary’s office to organize some rink competition paperwork, and Simón tried to track down Vidas managers who eventually did let him talk, only to be told that Gary is his boss now and anything he says goes. It was not a shock but at least he knew now that Gary wasn’t lying. He still was the absolute worst though.

Finally, Simón headed back to the elevator. The doors were about to close until he heard a voice call to him.

“Wait, hold it!” he reached out his hands to catch the door and of course there she was again with the pink tips of her blonde hair cascading behind her as she rushed to make it inside.”

“Oh, have you been waiting for me?”

“No, but you must’ve chased me down.”

“I had no idea it was you,” she said, finally stepping inside.

“Same,” he felt her brush up against him even though they had the whole elevator to themselves again, and he tensed up at the sensation.

Simón hit the ground floor button and scratched his head nervously.

“So how was your little investigation?” Ámbar was trying to avoid staring at his stupidly cute anxious habits.

“Fine, and your work?” He relaxed a bit.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“You know, I actually am learning a lot about business from Gary. Besides the boring paperwork he usually has me do, commanding a bunch of men in suits comes natural to me,” she shared happily.

“You, as a take charge CEO, I could see it. I just hope you’d be more compassionate than Gary. Not everything is about success. You can still be a strong, confident boss, AND have a heart”

Ambar scoffed, “What like Juliana?”

“Exactly. She’s tough but she knows what’s most important at the end of the day,” he explained excitedly in hopes he struck a chord.

“Yeah yeah, another morality lesson.” Ámbar deflected.

Simón softened his voice and tried to catch her eyes. “I really do think you’re capable of great things. I just wish you knew you didn’t have to stoop so low to get them.”

“And I think you’re too nice for your own good.”

“I think you like that I’m nice,” he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it cautiously but she didn’t pull away.

She tried not to tremble but dammit Emilia was right.

The elevator shook again. Flashing lights and all. And the hand he kissed now rested on his chest with her other from the sudden violent movement.

“Wow. Is this the second time we’ve both gotten stuck in the same elevator?”

They both laughed until Ámbar slowly brought up the hands resting on his chest up to his shoulders, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and without any more delay, their lips met and like a matchstick set them both aflame. He pressed her closer to him and she found her hands nestled in his hair - just as soft as she remembered.

He mumbled her name in between kisses, and she blushed at the sound. But with another shake and blinking lights, the elevator was back in motion, and their fun was over.

They quickly parted from one another and just stared, unsure of what to say about their lack of impulse control.

Ámbar was the first to flee the scene once the elevator doors opened, leaving Simón to finally admit another suspicion he had also been pondering to himself.

He was undeniably in love with Ámbar Smith.


End file.
